Love & Reason Are Sworn Enemies
by Aeropostale Ace
Summary: You don't love me, why?" mike asked. "Okay next subject! Who likes pie? I like pie! How about we all go get some pie" she got up and picked up Belle and walked away. Sesshomaru should just tell her how he felt. Sesshomaru follwed his love and his baby.
1. Not So Cold?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the songs used in here

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters or the songs used in here. But I do how ever own Tayna, Mike & Gaarreett, and any other people that I come up with.

Sesshomaru looked up and sighed. His brother and his friends were over again. He could hear them talking. He got up and walked to his bathroom. He splashed water on his face. He heard Kagome laughed and say.

"Gahh no never him, his to cold" he knew she was talking bout him. He walked out his room to the room next to it. He heard cheering and opened the door. Kagome was hitting Miroku in black shorts and a red tank top. She had her ebony hair, with red streaks, in a ponytail.

She looked up her silver eyes scanning over him. She moved away from Miroku and sat back down next to a boy with orange hair and yellow eyes named, Gaarreett. She smile and leaned on him. Inuyasha looked at him.

"What do you want" he asked.

"You're going to wake Tayna (Twilight)" Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him and nodded.

"Let's go downstairs." She said. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded. Everyone walked out the room. Kagome was the last to walk out. She stopped at Sesshomaru.

"Keep an eye on her for me please" she said. He nodded and looked at the girl in the crib. Kagome's mother had left her to watch her sister. Kagome loved her dearly and would die if something happened to her. She smiled and walked down stairs.

"Kagome gawsh what took you so long" Sango asked sitting down next to her.

"Tenir (hey in French)!" Sango laughed.

"English or Spanish please" Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha pulled her off the couch and into his hold. He started tickling her.

"Let me go! -Ha-Inu -ha- yasha stop" he stopped and sat back. She laid on the floor. She put her arm on his legs and put her head on her arm. Gaarreett laid on her legs and looked up.

"Why is it called 'after dark' when it really is 'after light?'?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I don't know. How do you know when you've run out of invisible ink?" she asked. Gaarreett shrugged.

"Why are you guys asking questions that make sense but don't make sense?" Koga asked.

"You just did the same thing" Kikyo said. Koga looked at her and shrugged. Sesshomaru walked down the steps and looked at them. He looked at how Kagome, Gaarreett (you try typing that fast and not mess it up), and Inuyasha were lying. He went into the kitchen and came back out.

"She is still sleep and breathing fine, she's getting better" Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks" Kagome called after him. He walked back up the steps.

"I take that back, maybe's he's not so cold" she said. Everyone nodded. Sesshomaru let a smile slipped into his face and went into the room with Tayna.

"Yeah" Gaarreett said. Everyone looked at him. Kagome hit him on the forehead with her palm.

"Could've had a V8" everyone laughed.

TJ: awesome! A new story


	2. Belle and Devin

Disclaimer: 1ST CHAPPIE

* * *

Kagome woke up with a finger in her nose. She groaned and got up. She looked around and sighed. She heard a baby crying; she looked up and saw Sesshomaru walk out his room to where the baby was. She walked to the room and smiled. Sesshomaru was bent over the bed shaking a rattle. She walked over to him.

"I got it" Sesshomaru backed up. Kagome picked Tayna up and bounced her.

"Hi Tay-Tay. What's wrong? Shhh stop crying I'm here" Kagome smiled as Tayna's crying came to sniffles. Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I am not doing that" he said. Kagome giggled and made a face at Tayna, Tayna laughed and clapped.

"Come on let's go get you fed" Kagome walked past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked her over. She's smart, funny, and outspoken. She has a big bust and butt. She has a pretty smile, and silver eyes that's bright when she's happy, grey when she's sad, black when she's mad, and sparkles when she is thinking, and they always have that sparkle.

He walked down the steppes and into the kitchen. Kagome was at the table with Tayna wiping off her shirt. She looked at him and finished wiping off Tayna's shirt. She finished and sat back. Tayna banged her spoon on her high chair and laughed. Sesshomaru walked over to the frigid and got some food. He cut Tayna's up small. He sat it down in front of her and sat a plate in front of Kagome. He sat down next to her. Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks" she said. He nodded and begun to eat. Kagome shook her head and started to eat. Tayna started to throw her food crying.

"Come on" Kagome went to the bathroom and changed her. She came back and sat Tayna on the floor. She washed her hands and sat back down and ate. Tayna stood up with the help of Sesshomaru's chair. She held it and bounced. Sesshomaru looked down at her Kagome smiled.

"Shessy" Tayna said. Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru looked at her. She shook her head and looked at her food.

"Shesssssssy" Tayna started to cry. Inuyasha stood at the door. Sesshomaru picked her up and she stopped. She grabbed his hair and laughed. Kagome walked over to them. She sat on the table. Inuyasha watched them with envy eyes.

"She's looks too much like you" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

"She's my sister" she said. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked playfully. Kagome put her hand over her heart.

"I swear" Sesshomaru didn't smell the scent of a lie on her. He nodded and looked back at Tayna.

"If you had a baby what would you name her?" he asked. He got up with Tayna in his arms. He sat her on the counter. He started to look through the cabins.

"Belle it's French and it mean beauty, why are you planning on getting me pregnant, because Gaarreett already got that job" she said. He turned and looked at her. She smiled at him. He shook his head.

"Well looks like he getting put out of a job" he said. Kagome laughed. 'He's being nice and playful, maybe this is the real him'. Kagome walked over to Tayna and played with her.

"What are you looking for" she asked. She was leaning on the counter to get to Tayna (why heck is she in the middle?).

"A bottle _sweetie_" he said.

"Well _honey_ its right-" she walked over to him, she grabbed the bottle right in his face "here" she handed him the bottle. He looked at her, she leaned on the counter. He grabbed the bottle.

"You just need to pop those out" he flicked her chest "and worry about filling this up" he gave her the bottle. She grabbed the bottle and hit him on the arm. He smiled and walked over to Tayna.

"Hey don't get attached to her, remember you're getting me pregnant, and besides she got to go back to her _real _parents." Kagome said walking over to him. He looked at her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"18" she said.

"Hmmmm…just what I thought, same age" he grabbed the bottle and made the baby formula.

"Take the bottle, give it to, take it again, give it back to me, and take it again" she grumbled. She got up and walked away.

"So Belle?" he said.

"Yes _cupcake_" Kagome said.

"Boy?"

"You pick" she said.

"Devin, meaning descendent of the Dark-Haired one and it's Irish" he flicked her nose. She blushed.

"Yes I do mean you" he said giving the bottle to Tayna. Kagome sighed and stood next to Sesshomaru. She leaned over the counter and so did he. They talked for about 3 hours.

* * *

JT: i get all my names from

You're obsessed with Inuyasha when……..

You start yelling "DOKKASOU" and pointing your hand at people who piss you off.

You find a stick on the ground and lunge at your worst enemies growling "Tetsuaiga!"

You accidently call your friends Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, or Kagome.

You try to exterminate "demons", pouncing on suspicious looking cats and dogs.

You start saying things like "I (your name) would never lower myself in such a way" or "You cannot fool this (your name).

You find yourself attracted to a certain baboon outfit sold at the mall.

When your friends offer you some of their lunch you wave them off saying "I don't eat human food", only to be surprised the next day when they offer you cat food instead.

You measure your fathers canine tooth and ask him if you can borrow it for a while.

You go around asking every girl you see if they will bear your child (even if you are a girl).

You recruit your stuffed toads from childhood and give them sticks with Barbie and Ken heads on the top, striking them with your "sword" Tetsuiga.


	3. Naraku

Disclaimer: 1ST CHAPPIE

Sushiwriter09- nope Naraku is…..thanx….but….

* * *

Kagome stepped out the shower and gasped. She grabbed her towel and flung it around her body.

"Why are you here?" she asked. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Funny thing is you were talking to me 30 seconds ago" Kagome blushed. She ran her hands through her hair and walked past him into the hallway. Sesshomaru shrugged and followed her. He followed her into her room. Kagome went into her closet and shut the door.

She came back out with tights pants that flared at the end and a red shirt with 'Why do we sleep when the next day we wake to still live with yesterday' in black letters. She put on her red and black high top Vans. Her pants went behind the tongue of the shoe. Sesshomaru stared at her. She sat at her mirror and brushed her hair. She put it in a high ponytail and put eyeliner over and under her eyes in a thin line. She turned to Sesshomaru and got up. She walked out and down stairs. Everyone was showered and watching TV. She sat down and picked up Tayna.

"So Kagome what was you and Sesshomaru talking about?" Miroku asked. Kagome giggled.

"Nothing just joking around" she said. He nodded and looked at Sango. They shared a 'what ever' look. She laughed and got up. She grabbed her glasses and grabbed a sleeping Tayna from Sesshomaru. He grabbed the baby carriage and the other stuff. They walked to the car and put everything in. Kagome drove off to her parent's house. In the car Kagome was on the phone with Naraku (*her boyfriend). She doesn't love him but. She liked him though; she knew he doesn't love her either. But they're happy, like best friends that you can kiss and not feel awkward afterwards.

"No, he did?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah he did. What you doing" he asked, the laugh still in his voice. Tayna started crying, Sesshomaru tried doing what Kagome did, talk to her. He took her out of her seat and put her in her lap still talking too her.

"Taking Tayna home" she said.

"Who's that in the background?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is she quiet? Put her back" Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled, Kagome smiled back, he put Tayna back in her seat with her bottle. Pretty soon she fell asleep. Sesshomaru sat back and sighed.

"Why is he in the car with you" Naraku asked. Kagome opened the door and got Tayna and all her stuff out.

"Because he helped me" Kagome said. Sesshomaru opened the door for her.

"Just asking" he said. Kagome scoffed and sat Tayna on the table. Her sisters and brothers (*7 of 'em) came running around the corner. They stared yelling; her mum came running after them trying to quiet them.

"Chill out with the noise" Kagome said. They stopped and ran up to the 3rd floor to mess with their father. Her mother smiled and walked over to them.

"I'll see you later k?" Kagome said.

"Okay" she hung the phone up.

"God thank you" her mum said. Kagome nodded and begun to walk away. Sesshomaru walked behind her, when they got to the car. Kagome drove off towards her house. Kagome stopped and got out. She started walking towards her door. She turned and raised her eyebrow at Sesshomaru. He got out and ran to her. She smiled up at him and walked in her house.

She took her shoes off and looked around. She noticed the cabin open. She sighed and walked over to it. She slammed it shut and Naraku came to the top of the stairs. He smiled and Kagome, and just looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome who was beating a dead fly with her shoe. Sesshomaru walked over to her.

"Kagome it's dead" he said. She looked up from her assault on the fly and smiled at him. She nodded and got up. She walked over to the couch and smiled at Naraku who was still standing at the top of the stairs. Kagome shook her head and turned the TV on. Naraku went back to his room. They heard him trying to talk low.

"Either there's some one up there or he's talking to his self" Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked back at him and smiled.

"Kagura up there" Sesshomaru stared at her. She smiled and shrugged.

"Look on the table" she said. He looked and there was note saying she was leaving but still hoped they could be best friends. He looked at her and she was gone. He turned around but she was going. She heard a yell and ran up the steps. Kagome was holding on to the door frame pointing to a spider.

"Kill it!" she yelled. Naraku killed it with a shoe. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. She smiled at him but he just looked back a Kagome. Kagura huffed and flipped her hair.

"Kagome why are you up here" Naraku asked.

"To pack why else" she said walking into their room. She grabbed her stuff and put it in a duffle bag. Naraku stared at her while she put all her shoes into another duffle bag, then her make up, and other thing. She looked at Sesshomaru and he grabbed two bags while she grabbed the other two. When she got to the door she turned around and smiled.

"Bye." Then she left. Naraku sighed and sat on the bed with his face in his hands.

Sesshomaru looked at her the whole team in the car. She kept driving, and then she came up to a big house. It was orange with yellow shutters, a red door and a brown porch. Trees surrounded the house then ran down the long drive way. Red, orange, and yellow leave fell around the car and house as she drove. Sesshomaru looked around. In the front of the yard was a pond with koi fish and pink sweet peas floating atop of the water. They got out with her stuff and walked into the house. The walk area was painted yellow; the whole down stairs was yellow. The second floor is red and the third floor orange.

Kagome walked up to a room at the end of the second floor. It was huge with a fireplace, a 78" inch TV, a big bed, a big bathroom and a walk in closet that was big as 1/3 of the room. The room is orange with a picture of trees in the fall falling with a little girl in the middle of a path on one wall. She has on a red dress with a yellow bow around it. Her hair was down but she had on a straw hat with an orange tie around it. Leaves were falling around her; she was looking up smiling small. The path at the end led to a pond. The room smelled of vanilla with, the room was warm. The bed has red, orange, yellow, and brown striped on the comforter and like 13 pillows. 3 were red, 3 were orange, and 3 were brown and 3 yellow. There was a body pillow bright orange. She sat her stuff down and sat on the bed. Sesshomaru sat next to her. He wrapped and arm around her while she lid her head on his shoulder. She sighed and then smiled. He looked at her.

"Wanna stay here?" she asked (*so straight forward). He looked down at her.

"Here as in this room?" he asked. She nodded like duh.

"Well that mean-"

"I don't know" she said. He nodded and she clapped. She got up and started putting her thing up. When she had her shoes put up neatly in her closet with other clothes she had in there she sat on the bed and turned the TV on. She looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was gone. She shrugged and smiled.

'I hope he gets lost' she thought. Sesshomaru was actually in the bathroom looking at the leaves. Now he understands while she loved fall. He sighed and walked out the bathroom. Kagome was on her bed sleep. He laid down next to her and she snuggled up to him. He turned the TV off and fell asleep.

* * *

ME: gawsh idk I had this finished a week ago


End file.
